pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silus's Infernape
| gender = Male | caught = Eden Town | type = / | ability = | location = With Silus | evolution = Spent 5''' episodes as Chimchar Spend '''18 episodes as Monferno | evolve1 = Chimchar's Training: Vs Oshawott | evolve2 = Brave for Braviary! | original trainer = Silus | story debut = Dawn of New Adventures! | movie debut = | type1 = #F08030 | type2 = #C03028 }} Silus's Infernape (マシューのゴウカザル, Mashū no Goukazaru), was Silus's starter Pokémon, which he received from Professor Changi. History This Chimchar was given to Silus by Professor Changi when the former visited him at his Pokémon lab in Eden Town. It was his very fist Pokémon. During a training battle with a wild Oshawott, Chimchar found itself outmatched in every way. It then evolved into Monferno and easily defeated the Oshawott with a Mach Punch, allowing Silus to capture it. Later, in a match with a Braviary, Monferno finally finished its evolution into Infernape, after displaying knowledge of and . Biology As Chimchar Chimchar are chimpanzee-like Pokémon, primarily a shade of orange, but with light yellow on its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands and feet. The flames on their rears are produced by burning gas in their stomachs. The flames do not go out in the rain, and, unlike the tail flames of Charmander, those of Chimchar go out when they go to sleep. Although difficult to spot (due to Chimchar’s tail flame usually obscuring it), Chimchar has a small, rounded patch of red coloration on its rear. Chimchar’s ears are large in comparison to its head size, and have red ear insides. Chimchar have red markings above and to the sides of their eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. As Monferno Monferno is a chimpanzee-like Pokémon with baboon-like features. Much of Monferno's hair is a bright orange color, appearing shaggier on the top of Monferno's feet. Monferno now has an evident tail, unlike its previous form. Its tail is similar to those of Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard, all of whom have flames at the tips, although the flame on Monferno's tail is much more spindly, and the base of the tail has a patch of red coloration. Monferno's snout, ears, belly, three-toed feet, five fingers and the circular marking on its palms are all a shade of beige. It has a spiky ruff of white hair around its neck and gold arm bands. Monferno has blue markings above its eyes and red markings between them on its face. Monferno has small fangs, orange eyelids and a small crest of orange hair. As Infernape Its body is primarily a brownish-red color, with sections of white fur on its chest, head and legs, and a large flame burning on its head that never goes out. The tail flame it had as a Monferno has disappeared. Infernape wears two gold chest rings in place of a chest plate. Its former hair crest has presumably formed into the flame on its head. It also has swirl-patterned gold shoulder pads, knee pads, and wrist bands. The blue and red markings it had on its forehead as a Monferno have now changed to a deep blood-red color. Infernape's sclera are yellow, and its irises are blue. Its hands, toes, and inner ears are also blue. like Chimchar and Monferno, Infernape's head flame never goes out. Personality Infernape is a friendly Pokémon, like most other starter Pokémon. When it first met Silus as a Chimchar, it immediately came to like him and even battled for him only moments after meeting him. Infernape is shown to care deeply for his trainer, not ever wanting to disappoint Silus. In Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, while battling Jason's Zoroark, Infernape, then Monferno, attempted to force itself to evolve so that it would not lose its battle and disappoint Silus. Silus told it never to force itself, and that it would evolve when it was ready; something that eased Monferno's mind. It kept this drive, according to Clair, until, in Brave for Braviary!, it finally finished its evolution to Infernape. Abilities As Chimchar Thanks to its Blaze, whenever Chimchar uses a Fire-type move, the power will increase by 1.5x if the user has less than or equal to 33% of its maximum HP remaining. As Monferno Monferno's abilities are similar to Chimchar's, only stronger. Monferno is capable of a few Fighting-type moves; such as Close Combat and Focus Blast, as well as Flare Blitz. Shortly before its evolution, it proved itself to be capable enough to take on a Braviary, despite its disadvantages, and come out victorious. As Infernape Infernape retains its Ability of , additionally gaining tremendous boosts of speed. It is said that Infernape is the fastest species of Fire-type Pokémon. Moves Moves Improvised * Flaming Volt Tackle: During Silus's very first Pokémon Contest in Gardenia Town, Monferno combined its Flamethrower with Silus's Pichu's Volt Tackle to create a blazing Volt Tackle that can cause massive damage. * Thunder-Mach Punch: Another combination of Monferno and Pichu's attacks, this time using Monferno's Mach Punch and Pichu's Thundershock to create an incredibly fast version of Thunderpunch. It was also used in Silus's first Pokémon Contest against Jason's Servine. * Counter Shield: Infernape can preform Counter Shield by using Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, or Overheat, and then whipping the flames around in an unpredictable manner. He learned this during Silus's training with the Ghost Pokémon Master in Mimosa City. Though not officially a Counter Shield, Monferno did use a similar technique during the Gardenia Town Contest battle with Jason Reid; combining Aerial Ace and Flamethrower to create a shield around its body while allowing it to attack at the same time. This was before Monferno learned the true Counter Shield, however. According to Silus in Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, Monferno, now Infernape, has the strongest Counter Shield out of his current team of Pokémon. Appearances External links Category:Pokemon Category:Chimchar Category:Monferno Category:Fire-type Category:Fighting-type Category:Dual-type